


the art of missing Din Djarin

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Luke and Grogu bond over missing Din, M/M, Pining, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: Somehow, Luke had a distinct feeling that the bounty hunter was an easy man to miss.Or, 4 times Grogu wants to know if Luke misses Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 63
Kudos: 900





	the art of missing Din Djarin

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right at the end of episode 16 and then kind of skips through time over the course of a few years.

**1.**

Grogu’s question unfolded gently in Luke’s mind, offset by an inquisitive sound. It was a forlorn little thing, that question—an uncertain flickering of loneliness and concern. Luke glanced down at his lap as they made the jump to hyperspace and smiled at the tiny, upturned face.

“Will I miss him?” Luke said aloud, shaping the syllables quietly and carefully in the narrow confines of the cockpit. The sound of his voice, he hoped, would settle rather than startle—a physical thing to latch on to alongside their connection through the Force. He rolled the question around in his own mind, testing its edges. The child needed truth, he thought, and not platitudes, but reassurance could never be amiss either. “I’m afraid I don’t know him well enough to miss him, little one. But I know he’ll miss you.”

The noise Grogu made in response was entirely unimpressed, as was the sense of admonishment he radiated in the Force, but he seemed otherwise perfectly content to snuggle in. Luke struggled to keep his face serious, and _just_ managed it. “Yes, a great oversight of mine,” he agreed. “Perhaps you can help me overcome it by telling me of him.”

That appeared to satisfy the child to no end, and in the wake of the abiding devotion that unfolded in image after image, Luke saw again in his mind the eyes of a man determined to do the right thing as best he knew how.

Somehow, Luke had a distinct feeling that the bounty hunter was an easy man to miss.

  


**2.**

There were very few things Luke had ever faced that were quite so daunting as this: four younglings scrambling about the small clearing, three of them with training sabers in their tiny hands.

“Verana, you might try—oh, no, Aima, I don’t think—Jeshon, that’s not quite— _Grogu_!”

Three of the children, at least, seemed only to be in danger of trying a little too hard to land a blow. Grogu, on the other hand, was almost to the tree line following a brightly coloured jayfly. Luke managed to scoop him up just before he reached the first leafy overhang, and then turned to assess the rest of the situation.

“This is so much easier when Din is here,” he muttered under his breath. The Mandalorian had a way with kids; they seemed to fall all over themselves trying to earn his approval, no matter that it was always so freely and easily given. Din was always willing to lend a hand when he was visiting Grogu, and the value of a second adult who knew his way around an imminent disaster—

—well, that was never to be overstated around here.

Even better, Din never laughed at Luke’s mishaps like a certain twin sibling did when she was here.

“Okay, I think that’s probably enough for one afternoon,” Luke said ruefully as he gathered up his charges, tucking the three training sabers under one arm and settling Grogu more firmly into the crook of the other. “Why don’t we practice our meditation now instead.”

Grogu gleefully patted at his shoulder, and thought a question Luke’s way, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, little one. I certainly _do_ miss him right about now.”

  


**3.**

Luke’s small room never felt quite so deafening as when he was alone. His own even breathing and the soft rustle of sheets as he shifted rang far too loud in the stillness, a sharp hum of yearning that wove its way through the air, layer upon inexorable layer.

Such things always sounded softer and more natural, somehow, with another there to balance them out. 

If Din were here now, he would curl one arm securely around Luke’s waist and press in close behind, and the sound of his sleepy voice as he buried his face at the juncture of Luke’s shoulder and neck would be like the certain warmth of a love song. It was a gesture Din seemed to make instinctually these days—not hiding from him, never that, but finding refuge in him. It was one of the greatest privileges Luke had ever known, to be so trusted by a man as kind and as good as Din. The familiar brush of lips against his pulse, the curve of nose and cheeks and forehead against tender skin—they were the very rhythm of his most peaceful nights, and Luke missed them now with a depth that ached.

He didn’t think he’d fully understood, until Din, how one could find something so difficult and easy at once. When Din was on Mandalore, Luke missed him with a fierceness that rivaled the suns on desert sand. And yet, to see and to sense Din’s peace of mind in fulfilling his duty to the system that had come under his protection almost by chance—

There was little in the galaxy that could rival that.

Still, perhaps Luke’s eyes were a little overtired the next morning, or perhaps Grogu knew how to read him that well, or perhaps Luke was just too predictable. Whichever the case, after breakfast, Grogu tilted his head and looked at Luke with a sympathetic question in his own eyes.

Luke smiled and reached out out to affectionately touch one ear. “Yes, little one. I miss him too.”

  


**4.**

The question was familiar enough, by now, that Luke almost anticipated it before it came, Grogu’s wide eyes curious and alert despite the early hour. Luke chuckled as he finished slicing the sweetmelons, arranging them in fanciful patterns on the wide plate beside him on the counter. That never failed to make Aima smile. He hoped the raventhorn blossoms would be recognizable.

It was, it seemed, to be simply a fact of his life: no matter where Din was, Luke looked to his voice and his presence and his touch as sunpetals looked to the sky. Another planet, another room, it really made little difference.

“I always miss your dad when he’s not around, little one,” he said, and quickly glanced over to make sure Grogu wasn’t up to anything at the breakfast table. The other younglings would be out any moment.

Grogu made an approving sound, and Luke shook his head fondly as he wiped his hands clean on a small cloth and carried the fruit to the table. He made sure to place the plate far enough away that Grogu couldn’t reach it quite yet, and received a disgruntled look in return. 

“But look,” Luke added with a smile as a familiar movement caught the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he could see Din winding his way down the hallway, hair curling at the nape of his neck and still a little tousled from sleep—and from Luke’s fingers. Grogu’s ears perked up as he followed Luke’s gaze. “Here he comes now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than a desperate need for fluff for these two.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you ever want to come say hi!


End file.
